Danny Phantom One-Shot
by FrozenBananaCake
Summary: A one shot based on a Taylor Swift song. After Phantom Planet but Danny And Sam aren't dating. First story ever!


(A/N) So this is a one shot based on Taylor Swift's song, Hey Stephen, I am absolutely obsessed sooo ummmm ya enjoy? .

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift, I mean seriously, if I did I would be like a billionaire and I'm not L .

(A/N)#2 this is after phantom planet, the world knows his secret, but Danny and Sam aren't dating...yet J

NOW THE STORY I PROMISE! xD

SAM'S POV :)

So ever since the world found out Danny's secret all the girls love him. Well what they don't know is I loved him first! He was my friend before all them and now he barely talks to me with so many girls drooling over him. Of course I would never tell him this but I am really really jealous! I hope fame doesn't change him; it's not his fault he doesn't talk to me. He tries to be polite and, fighting ghosts and dealing with the mob of fans is hard so I understand. But what if I was one of those girls...WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT? No way, I don't want to be one of those girls. Maybe instead of losing my mind like those girls I should tell him how i feel. I would but he's so clueless and I don't even know if he likes me that way. I'm going to talk to Tucker and Jazz they have been very helpful about this lately.

So after school I invited them over.

"Hey guys, I really need to talk to ya'll about Danny and his 'fan club' " I said to them as they sat down on the couch.

"Well first off I know we all have different ways we miss him, I want the brother i used to know back, Tucker wants his best friend back, and you want your secret lover back." Jazz said to me smiling at the last part.

I rolled my eyes and said "Well just this once I'll look over that, because we really do miss him and I want to get him back."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Tucker asked me.

"I don't know any suggestions?" I said to both of them hoping one of them will have a good idea.

"Well I do have one, but you have to promise not to kill me Sam." Tucker said with a little fear in his voice.

"I am welcome to anything, and if worse comes to worst, Jazz holds me down." I said eager to hear it.

"Ok, so don't deny this; we all know that you sing really well, Sam. So in the talent show you could sing him a song. It will not only get Danny to realize he abandoned us, but you'll get the love of your life too." Tucker finished with a wide smile.

"Ok, usually I would chase you down the street, but I will admit the I really do love him." I said with a weak smile.

"FINALLY!" Jazz said standing up.

"I have to tell someone!" Jazz said dialing a number on her phone.

"JAZZ! This is my darkest secret!" I told Jazz snatching her phone.

"Ya Jazz I really think we should keep this a secret, not only will it ruin Sam we may never get Danny back." Tucker said.

"Ok, so if I'm going to sing...what should I sing?" I asked my question to Tucker who had come up with me singing anyway.

"Well if we aren't judging I'll confess something too." Tucker said pulling out his phone.

"This is the music I listen to..." and then Brad Paisley came on. (A/N: I don't own it. There is also nothing wrong with country if you were offended, I love country .)

At first I was confused, then I wanted to laugh, then I was confused again. How was country going to help? So I asked. "So how does this song tell Danny we miss him?"

"It isn't this song, so once again don't judge." Then he turned on Taylor Swift and I was going to pee my pants. Since when did Tucker like Taylor Swift, or country for this matter?

"So all these years you like country and Danny and I never noticed?" I ask Tucker still in slight shock.

"Ya, but that doesn't matter now, so are you going to sing?" Tucker asked, I could hear how desperate he was, so I said "Sure."

As soon as I did his face lit up. He was going to get his best friend back, Jazz was going to get her brother, and if it all goes well, I'll get a boyfriend!

But I'm nervous. What if my voice cracks? What if I forget the words? What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he is already is dating that witch, Paulina. Don't think like that Sam.

SWITCHING TO DANNY'S POV

Gosh all these girls are stalking me chanting at my window to turn into Danny Phantom and when I do they scream even louder. I think my eardrum are gonna explode. I just want to play my guitar which is one of my biggest secrets including my love for my best friend, Sam. I haven't talked to her in a while, I miss her and Tucker. Maybe I'll save a seat for them at the talent show tomorrow. Oh who am kidding I have a posse of girls wanting to marry me and I don't want any of them, only Sam. I just hope I can talk to her soon. She has been pushed away from me since we came back to school.

SAM'S POV (DAY OF TALENT SHOW)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am really nervous. I'm up next and Danny is in the front row. Last night after Tucker and Jazz left I listened to the song so much I know it by heart. They are calling me up! I'm gonna throw up! Alright here goes nothing. As I walk on stage I see Danny smile at me. Suddenly I have a lot of confidence and I'm ready to perform. The music comes on.

_(Music)_

_Hey Stephen I know looks can be deceivin' but I know I saw a light in you_

_As we walked we were talkin' I didn't say half the thing I wanted to_

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Stephen boy you might have me believin' I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feelin 'since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmmm I can't help myself_

_Hey Stephen I've been holdin' back this feelin' so I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Stephen why are people always leaving I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmmm I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights _

_You're perfect for me _

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine shine shine_

_Hey Stephen I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you chose_

_All those other, well they're beautiful_

_But would they write a song for you?_

I smiled big at that last part and he smiled too J

_I can't help it if you look like angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain _

_So come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmmm I can't help myself_

_If you look like angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmmm I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_(Music)_

As I walked off stage to Danny, Tucker and Jazz moved his 'fan club' back. As I walked up he said "Who's Stephen?" He said serious and slightly sad. He really didn't know.

"You, Danny your'e Stephen."

"Oh." He said flashing a funny grin before turning back serious.

"You're my Stephan too." He said causing all the people to say 'awwwwwe'.

He put his hand out and I took it. We walked to the park in silence until we got to the swings and sat down.

"How long?" I asked him knowing he would understand what I meant.

"Since…forever…does that make since?" He said hesitantly.

"Ya it does…" I replied turning to him. "So is the mob gonna die down?" I asked with hope clear in my voice.

"I hope so, I missed you and Tucker."

_ "_Good we missed you too." J

AHHHHH I FINISHED! So was it good? Love? Hate? Oh well you get the point. BYEEEE!


End file.
